


Flug Fly

by jenfoxworth



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenfoxworth/pseuds/jenfoxworth
Summary: This is an older work from several years ago.So THAT'S what's under the bag....!!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Flug Fly

Dr. Flug was a happy lab assistant, he had just gotten his newest degree, and would finally be elevated from assistant to full scientist at the department of defense for the city. He had impressed them with his molecular biology knowledge and mechanics. Little did they know he had a little secret project he had been working on under their noses.  
He wasn't supposed to be using the lab for unapproved/personal projects, but that was actually secretly why he joined in the first place.  
He never was able to afford his own lab or lab equipment, nor could he convince anyone to give him funding, they called his ideas too radical, and moronic.  
Well, now his main project was almost finally complete! And he could definitely find someone to sell it to, he was sure of that. It was a nano-fly, he called it. A nanobot fused with the DNA of a fly, to make an android of sorts, but extremely tiny, smaller than any known fly. It would be the most amazing infiltration unit ever! 

He just needed to finish fusing the DNA of the fly to the nano-fly, in effect, zapping it to life, sort of like Frankenstein did, he chuckled to himself.

The machine charged up to send the DNA directly into the fly, beginning at a low hum. It grew louder, and louder, and Dr. Flug started laughing maniacally, oddly enough. "IT'S ALIVEEEEE!!! MY NANO-FLY!"

The machine fired the fly's DNA, but continued to hum, and didn't stop. Its light grew brighter and brighter, the laser intensifying.  
"THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

The resulting blast hit Flug full in the face, and the lab became an inferno. Even though it was 3am, and only security was there, alarms blared, fire roared, and Flug just barely managed to crawl out alive.  
But he was alive.

He fled, as fire crews and government agents took over the building, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back, he would certainly be jailed for such destruction. He would have to hide. Things seemed strange looking, and he felt strange. Probably from the fire, he thought, all the heat and smoke must have really messed him up.

Crawling away in the shadows, he managed to make it to an alleyway that was deserted. Normally he would never be in a place like this, he had always been in mostly nice places, immaculate labs, fancy hospitals, etc. Not a grubby, grimy, fowl smelling...

There was an odd light on, flickering, not very bright, near a door at the end, he felt drawn towards it. But as he approached, he noticed that things really didn't look right. Not at all. He quivered, and then looked at a puddle near his feet to see his reflection.

Immediately he covered his freakishly deformed new mouth while he bit and screamed into his hands hysterically, his sharp new fly teeth going right through them and drawing blood.

He collapsed on the ground, terrified, sobbing, not understanding at first. Wait... Of course, the DNA of the fly, it had fused with him! He quickly looked at the rest of his body, frantic, what else was different?! Nothing, just his head. His entire head was now a fly head, though luckily with still a lower jaw similar to a human. He guessed he wouldn't starve, and he could still talk, which was odd to him.

He tried to slow his breathing down and think for a moment. He knew he would have to go into hiding, but god damn, how would he ever find work now? Even for shady, less desirable folks, he would be a huge target, they wouldn't hire him, they would sell him!

He sat up against the alley way wall, trying to take it all in with a deep sigh. "I guess that's what I get for misusing government property! I guess I would be called a 'mad scientist' now!" He said, sarcastically. 

A noise to his left, the door with the damaged light opened, and a tall black person strolled out, glaring at him with a dark, sinister smile. Flug noticed he was dressed very well, top hat, full suit, the works, and had a cane and monocle. Wait a minute.... he didn't even seem the least bit surprised that the person he was inspecting had a giant fly head! Or he didn't seem to be...

"Well, well, well... What do we have here! I smelled blood on my back-store house entrance but I didn't think it would have something so hideous attached to it!"

Flug didn't say anything, he was afraid to, for some reason. This person, had a dangerous feeling coming from him, as sharply dressed as he was.

"Your head is ugly, but you still seem functional. I know you can talk, I heard you through my door. Judging from your lab coat, and what I heard, I suppose you would be a scientist, correct?"

Dr. Flug nodded his fly head, and the person let out a short, dark laugh, showing off rows of super sharp teeth, similar to a shark.

Police sirens began to sound in the distance, and Flug began to panic, how could they possibly be on to him this fast?! So many thoughts began swirling in his head, and strangely enough he began to cry, it seems the fly head was also part human as well, it still had his brain and some of his functions in it. "What am I going to do?! They'll kill me! Or worse, use me as a test subject!"

The person in the black top hat snickered at him, seeming to take delight in his plight.

"You certainly are in a conundrum, aren't you? Hmmmm...." The creature (for Flug knew there was no way that this person was human) seemed to mockingly think for a moment. Rapping his cane on the door, it swung open.

"You will come work for me! I need a scientist for my business anyway, the last one... Well that doesn't matter, the point is I need a new one! Besides, it's either come work for me, or you can of course, be that test subject for the government like you were talking about!"

"Who are you?" Asked Flug. He was so confused, so much happening in one day. The sirens were getting louder.

"I'm Black Hat, that's all you really need to know for now, you will know more when you enter. But see this, once you enter, there is no going back!"

"B-but, won't the police search this place too, Black Hat?" Flug asked.

"No, they won't, they never have, and never will, for many reasons that you will find out later. Also, it's Boss, Sir, or Mr. Black Hat from now on? GOT IT?!" The creature snapped at him, as Flug entered the door, to behold a tunnel going underground.

"Y-yes s-sir!" Stammered Flug, now that he had entered, his new boss seemed... more dangerous than ever before. Now he wasn't afraid of the police, he was afraid of what he had just chosen. Not like I had much choice though, he thought. 

Black Hat led him down the tunnel, humming an odd sounding tune to himself and swirling his cane, in a good mood apparently. It sounded like... Voltaire.... Flug noticed.

They reached the end of the tunnel, and Black Hat opened a door, pushing Dr. Flug rather roughly inside. 

It was a huge laboratory! With all kinds of gadgets and gizmos all over the place, everything a scientist could dream of! Flug became excited for a moment, briefly forgetting his problems. How wonderful! Was all this stuff his?! COULD HE PLAY WITH IT?! OH, THE THINGS HE COULD DO!!!

"AHEM!"

Flug came back to reality. Shit. He turned to his new boss, who was glaring at him with a raised eyebrow. "Now that you are here, tell me why you would be useful for me? If I'm going to keep you, I need you to have a purpose. Otherwise I'll just strangle you for fun right here."

The deformed scientist looked at him for a moment, trying to figure out if he was joking. He wasn't. "Oh, I... I... uh... I'm Dr. Flug! I have several degrees in molecular biology, physics, mechanics, nuclear...!"

Black Hat waved him off. "Eh, good enough. Don't ramble. You will start tomorrow, 5am. This is your room, and you can use whatever you like. I have a list of a few things I want you to create, and you will create them. In your spare time you will create things of your own ideas that will be useful to me. Until I see fit later, you will stay in this room, no leaving it. Besides with your hideous fly head, I doubt you'll want to go anywhere anyway." Black Hat chuckled darkly at his own joke.

Dr. Flug nodded timidly. His boss then turned, without a word, and walked out a door opposite from the one they had entered. It shut, clicked, and locked. 

Flug sighed. Well. At least the police didn't have him. But he wasn't sure what did. Either way, he'd have to make do with it now. He looked around at his new home, and saw a random paper bag on one of the tables. Suddenly, he had an idea. A stupid idea, but it was so stupid that it should work, because no one would expect him to hide in plain sight. He cut eye holes in the paper bag, put it on his head, and put goggles over the eye holes, adjusting it so that it was fitting squarely on his fly head. He looked in a nearby mirror.

Hey, not bad! Not bad at all! Other than the bag on his head with the goggles, the rest of him looked fine! For the first time in the night, he began to feel a sense of relief. This is my new life now, I guess I'll just have to make the best of it! Tomorrow I get to find out what my work entails, and I'm sure it will all work out somehow!

[](https://ibb.co/r23Bm3J)


End file.
